Could It Be Another Change ?
by Clem Marchal
Summary: Draco has been acting weird lately and Hermione wants to know why.


_**A.N:**_ _ **Hey guys, so I came up with this story a few days ago, I don't actually remember how but I hope that you'll like it !**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **I don't own any author's rights whatsoever regarding the Harry Potter books and movies ( those belong to J.K. Rowling ) and the song 'Could It Be Another Change' ( those belong to The Samples ). The plot is mine, though, and so are the mistakes :-)**_

 ** _PS:_** ** _This is set between the first year at Hogwarts and the moment when Fred and George tell Harry about the Marauder's map._**

 ** _dramionedramionedramionedramionedramionedramionedramionedramionedramionedramionedramionedramionedramionedramione_**

The Room of Requirements. Hermione hadn't known that such a room even existed before today. In fact, practically nobody at school was aware of its existence _ but then again, wasn't that the whole purpose of a secret place ?

And then there was Draco Malfoy. He had been acting weird lately, less cold, less Malfoy, in a way. Of course, people thought that maybe he was just trying to get more people on the Dark Side, but she had been watching him since first year _ well, spying on him would be more accurate _ and she knew, she just knew, that something had changed. At first she had tried to figure it out on her own, but it hadn't borne fruit, so this morning she had decided to follow him around ( "Bloody Hell, 'Mione, what on earth is wrong with you ?!" ): everywhere he went, she went, even when he went to the boy's bathroom. Nothing had seemed unusual to her, though, and she was ready to give up when she spotted him walking alone in the halls instead of going back to his dorms as she was doing.

She followed him through the maze that was the school until they reached The Room. He stood there for a few seconds, then the door opened and he walked in. She quickly followed him and blocked the door before it could close itself. At first she thought he was meeting someone, but an hour passed and nobody came and he just stood there, with his back to the door, muttering spell after spell, and she began wondering if the boy wasn't going crazy or something like that because even she, the school-lover, wouldn't stand for an hour muttering spells that weren't even in the books from the restricted section of the library. So it came to her as a shock, when he stepped aside, that he had actually been creating a clone of herself.

Any person in their regular state of mind would've stepped into the room to ask Malfoy what the hell this was all about, but Hermione wasn't any person, and instead of being appalled at the boy's deed, she found herself more interested than ever and decided that she had better keep quiet if she wanted to soothe her thirst for knowledge. She watched as he put on some music and started dancing with her clone, smiling like he had never done anything better in his life. Hermione loved that smile.

They stayed like that for over an hour, him dancing and holding her clone lovingly, and her watching, smiling at the sight of them both and blushing at the thought that she was actually jealous of the clone. Her body began aching but she didn't mind. She knew she could stand for hours on end if it meant that she could watch them dance happily. Then came the song 'Could It Be Another Change' by The Samples and he began singing and she couldn't take it anymore, she didn't care if her knees were going to give up in the middle of the dancefloor because she needed him to know that she was there, needed him to know how she felt about him. But she couldn't join in, not now, so she just listened to him singing.

"The only time I feel good falling

Is when I'm falling fast and hard for you

The last two digits when I'm calling

Fade away but somehow I'll get through

The only time I feel good sinking

Is when I'm sinking fast and deep for you

You caught me as I was winking

Now I think my winking days are through

Could it be another change

To come and rearrange

Why can't you just feel the way I do

You can't love no one

You can't love something

You can't love nothing

You can't love anything

Till you can love yourself

Till you can love yourself"

That was the right time, she knew it, so she took her chance and walked in, joining him:

"You can love yourself" Draco stopped dancing and looked at her, paralyzed. She walked over to him, pushed the clone away ( "What the fuck do you think you're doing ?! He's mine !" ), put her arms around him and started dancing with him. They continued together:

"The only time I feel good falling

Is when I'm falling fast and hard for you

I can't tell if you are stalling

So if you are please tell me what to do

The only time I feel good sinking

Is when I'm sinking fast and deep for you

You caught me when I was winking

Now I think my winking days are through

Could it be another change

To come and rearrange

Why can't you just feel that way I do"

They were both sweating by now, but neither of them seemed to want to stop dancing. Their faces were inches away, and then there wasn't any space between their lips at all, and tongues made up a dance of their own.

"I do

I do."

 ** _dramionedramionedramionedramionedramionedramionedramionedramionedramionedramionedramionedramionedramionedramione_**

 ** _A.N:_** **** ** _So that's it, I hope that you guys appreciated the story and if you did not, well, I'm sorry... Anyway, whether you enjoyed it or not, reviews are always appreciated :-)_**


End file.
